


him and i

by Xenna101



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenna101/pseuds/Xenna101
Summary: Rantaro amami the ultimate ??? and shuichi saihara the ultimate gamer meet
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	him and i

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing amasai so hope you like it! :D

I'm Rantaro Amami the ultimate ??? I've never known my ultimate so it's always blank but tomorrow was my first day at what they called the ultimate class I walk to the water fountain it helped me calm down a lot.

I finally got there and closed my eyes as the wind went through my hair then I felt someone bump into my chest I open my eyes and look down to see who it is raven hair shined in the light I noticed they were playing a game ' _super smash bros_ ' I calm down a bit.

''super smash bro, huh?'' I said they looked up from the game I could see their eyes know they were a pretty yellow they then got close to my face ''Yeah! Do you know it?! what character do you like the most?! when did you start playing?!'' I put my hands up in a surrender way and closed my eyes ''u-um can you move?'' I blushed a little ''A-ah yeah sorry...'' they backed up I open my eyes to get a better look at them.

Raven hair yellow eyes a hair clip that was black and white he was wearing the normal jacket with a white shirt underneath it he had black pants he was....pretty I blushed more as we stared at each other.

he put his hood on oh I never asked who he was ''Hey, I never got your name'' they looked up ''Shuichi saihara I'm the ultimate gamer'' they looked at their feet ''Rantaro amami the ultimate ???'' shuichi nodded his head and went back to his game "i guess i'll see you later, Amami'' they waved and walked off.

''Shuichi saihara, huh'' I laughed quietly maybe I found a new friend. 


End file.
